


The Haunting

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bucky is a little shit, Crack, Ghost Bucky Barnes, Ghost Sex, Horny Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Wanda Maximoff, Ridiculous, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Steve Rogers needs to get rid of the ghost haunting him. However, it will call for some unconventional methods to get rid of it.





	The Haunting

“Okay look,” Steve said. “Ghosts I can understand. They’re usually angry, out for vengeance … but a horny ghost?”  
  
The psychic he hired, Wanda, shrugged. “Ghosts usually stay because of strong emotions that don’t let them move on. Apparently this ghost is just really thirsty for strong blond men with sweet butts.”  
  
“And how do I get rid of it?”  
  
“You gotta use that last thing I mentioned. That will be $500.”  
  
Several hours later it was night. Because that’s how night and day works. And we all know that all good ghost stories happen at night. As well as fucking. That usually happens at night too.  
  
Anyway moving on from that. Steve had done a seance to summon the ghost, and just needed to call out the ghost’s name. “James Buchanan Barnes.” He looked around the room for the creepy but still attractive ghost.  
  
“‘Sup,” a voice asked from Steve’s bed. Steve turned to the ghost, and covered his eyes immediately. Though part of him regretted it as his hand blocked the view of the ghost’s sweet bod.  
  
“Dude, you just appeared. You’re already naked? Also, I thought that ghosts couldn’t change their outfits.”  
  
“And how many ghosts do you know?”  
  
Steve didn’t know any other ghosts, but wasn’t willing to concede to Bucky’s point.  
  
“So, uh,” Steve said, “do you know why I called you here?”  
  
Bucky shrugged. “Don’t really know. I was here when you brought in that psychic, but all I really heard was ‘blah blah blah, mentioning that sweet ass of yours, blah blah blah.’”  
  
“Look, you’re here because you need to stop haunting me, and I will do anyone-thing! Anything to get you to move on, or whatever.”  
  
“Such a romantic,” Bucky sighed.  
  
“So, uh, I guess I gotta …” Steve really, really didn’t want to do this, but he reached to pull off his shirt.  
  
Only to discover that his clothes disappeared a second later.  
  
Bucky shrugged. “Ghost powers.”  
  
And after the ghost fucking, there was the proper amount of ghost cuddling. Which Steve actually found that he enjoyed immensely. (He was also seriously confused as to whether this counted as necrophilia or not, but that was a thought process for another time)  
  
Steve woke up first to see the still naked Bucky sleeping in his arms (Okay, how does a ghost sleep?). Steve smiled at this strange sight, and watched the ghost wake up.  
  
Bucky met Steve’s eyes, smiled, and said, “That will be $500.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end of this clusterfuck of a fic. You deserve a cookie for your dedication.


End file.
